1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip mechanism and a related computer system, and more specifically, to a detachable clip mechanism and a related computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some countries with the dry climate, electrostatic discharge protection is an issue in an electronic device. For example, when a user carries a notebook in a dry environment, static electricity is usually conducted from the user's hand to internal electronic components of the notebook computer so that the internal electronic components of the notebook might be damaged by electrostatic discharge if there is no electrostatic discharge protection. Conductive gaskets are attached around electronic components in the prior art to improve electrostatic discharge protection. However, it increases assembly time, assembly tolerance and manufacture cost, and it may cause short circuit of a main board and burning of components due to separation of the conductive gaskets. Besides conventional assembly of attaching conductive gaskets, assembly of hot melting is also utilized to fix clips around electronic components, but it has disadvantages of being not detachable, increasing cost due to equipments of hot melting, getting higher defective rate, and incapability of rework. Furthermore, clips installed on a right side and on a left side of a casing of a notebook in the prior art can not be the identical components due to constraint on assembly direction. It is an important issue to design a simple structure and a grounding mechanism for providing good grounding function and electrostatic discharge protection.